Crash
by Morke lille engel
Summary: Todo pasa por una buena razón ................ Aunque A veces una lastimen los demas XD
1. El inicio

**CRASH**

Capitulo 1.- RECUERDOS

Aun recuerdo ese momento cuando sentí que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y todo por haber sido tan estúpida, creyendo que tu también sentías lo mismo que sentía por ti.

Pero todo ese amor que tanto me profesabas, era mentira, todo una vil mentira y porque?

Por que querías darle celos a Ginny, como no me di cuenta antes. Se te notaba clarito que todavía estabas enamorado de ella, pero yo muy tonta creí que me amabas y que esos sentimientos que sentías por ella eran producto de imaginación, recuerdo esa trágica noche cuando descubrí que desde que regreso ella me has estado engañando….

**FLASH BACK**

_Era de noche y estaba desesperada por encontrarte y todo por culpa de este mal presentimiento cuando me entere que Ginny llegaba, cuando te vi que estabas con alguien que no alcance a identificar porque estaba oculto entre las sombras, me escondí para poder escuchar su conversación._

_-Te extrañe mucho-decías mientras la abrazabas con tanta fuerza y ella te respondía:_

_-Yo también te extrañe mucho Harry, no sabes cuánto. Todo este tiempo me la pasaba pensando en ti esperanzada de que cuando volviera estuvieras hay esperándome, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, que ni bien llego y pregunto por ti, y me dicen que estas saliendo con mi mejor amiga……………en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se partía y………………………….-no pudo continuar por que se puso a llorar y tú la abrazaste con más fuerza mientras la cabeza con mucha ternura. No pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran descontroladas pero me calle para escuchar lo que decías._

_-Yo también pensaba en ti, cuando te fuiste sentí que el mundo se me cayera encima. Hermione apareció en el peor momento de mi vida. Todo era muy confuso, confundí lo que sentía hacia ella. Todavía me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión de intentar formar una vida al lado de ella. Cuando la besaba me imagina que eras tú y no pude decirle no a ese sentimiento pero hoy cuando me entere que regresabas me di cuenta que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida pedirle a ella que se casara conmigo cuando todavía te seguía amando a ti………..- Cuando terminaste de decir tu discurso le levantaste su cabeza con tanta dulzura._

_- Te amo demasiado para perderte……….- Acabaste de decirlo y la besaste con tanta lentitud y dulzura y sentí que todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cuarto, no abrí mis ojos por miedo a que estuvieras hay, pero escuche voces a fuera del cuarto e intente escuchar._

_-Que fue lo que paso...?- Escuche que decía Ron con un tono preocupado-_

_- Pues yo decidí dar una vuelta, cuando encontré a tu hermana y decidí acompañarla a su cuarto…cuando íbamos en camino vimos el cuerpo de Hermione tirado en medio corredor y lo trajimos para acá….- En tu voz sonaba medio feliz y triste eso me dolió mas. No sé porque pero presentí que algo muy malo iba a suceder y me asuste mucho y grite. _

_Todos los que se encontraban afuera entraron para ver que sucedía los primeros en acercarse fueron tu y Ron, todos se quedaron mudos al ver que me alejaba de ti y abrazaba a Ron. Intentaste acercárteme pero me aleje más._

_-Aléjate de mí y no te me vuelvas acercar – dije mientras lloraba._

_-Pero que estás diciendo Herms que te pa………. – me comenzaste a decir a sí que no aguante mas y explote._

_-Lárgate….,….. aléjate…. y …………déjame ……….en paz no quiero q…..q…que te me vuelvas a tocar ………solo eso te pido……-sentía que me estaba desahogando poco a poco._

_-Pero te estás escuchando...-decías- te has vuelto loca o qué?_

_-No me he vuelto loca Potter solo te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de m i y te vayas con ella ya que tanto la extrañas no?.....porque fuiste capaz de utilizarme solo para que te olvidaras de ella-se sentía bien decir todo eso._

_-Se pueden explicar los dos?.....-pregunto Ron muy preocupado_

_-Yo te explico Ron aquí Potter se revolcó con tu hermana después de haberme pedido que me case con el…………………………no es cierto Potter?-me dolía preguntarte pero te tenía que escuchar decirme que ya no me querías que todo lo que había vivido contigo era una mentira._

_-Es cierto todo esto Harry?-volvió a preguntar Ron_

_-Yo………bu…..bueno Ron que quieres que te diga?....-dudabas, le tienes miedo cobarde_

_-La verdad Harry………….dime la verdad?................._

_-Bueno es cierto………….ya es verdad ………………….todo lo que dice es verdad…._

_Todo lo que paso después fue demasiado rápido no sé como sucedió pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ron ya se encontraba encima de Harry dándole una paliza._

_-Eres un tonto e idiota………………como te atreviste …………………….hacerle algo así a Hermione……………..ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Tenía que actuar rápido ya no aguantaba más sentía que iba explotar._

_-Basta Ron………….-no me haces caso, que hago-RON!!!!......................_

_-QUE!!!!_

_-No vale la pena déjalo no mas –sabia que le iba a doler lo que le iba a decir- es mejor que me vaya y no me busquen ………………………olvídense que una vez existí en sus vida_

_Me acerque hacia Ron para despedirme no lo podía soportar más tenía que irme pero no me iba a ir sin despedirme de él-_

_-No te vayas Hermy-me comenzaste a decir-……………..lo podemos arreglar quédate???.........._

_-No Ron yo me tengo que ir…………….entiende-le di un beso en la mejilla y el ultimo abrazo y desparecí de hay sin antes escuchar que algo caí al suelo_

**END FLASH BACK**

Ya todo eso quedo y ahora tengo una hermosa familia y verdaderos amigos y no me puedo quejar de nada verdad??


	2. Mi nueva familia

Hermymalfoy12

Capitulo 2

Mi nueva familia

Ya han pasado 7 largos años desde que sucedió eso a la única persona que e vuelto a ver a sido a Luna ya que ella sale con mi casi hermano Theodoro Nott, gracias a ella me entere que me pasaron buscando por casi 2 años hasta que les llego la noticia que estaba comprometida después de 2 meses todo el mundo mágico se entero de la boda privada que tuve que en hombre que logro que te sacara de mi corazón.

Hermy si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde y sabes que……..-pero fue interrumpido….

Los Malfoy´s nunca llegan tarde, ves de tanto repetirme ya me lo sé- termino de decir abriendo la puerta y que dando al frente del único hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por horas y es que era todo un adonis. Su cara era tan hermosa que no se lo podía describir y había dejado de ser ese chiquillo malcriado para ser un hombre maduro y atento con sus seres queridos.

Te he dicho que eres hermosa?- me decía mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con ternura- y que eres la que siempre espere para mí – terminando de decir me unió un beso tan dulce que era capaz de llevarme al cielo pero una voz nos interrumpió.

Mami no encuentro mi zapato- dijo un niño de unos cuatro años, piel pálida, ojos castaños profundamente tiernos y elegante como un malfoy y obviamente orgulloso como sus padres pero siendo tan orgulloso le gusta pasar tiempo en el jardín, es sencillo, y muy carismático.

Porque no lo buscas en la sala cariño- ni bien terminando de decir eso el niño ya se encontraba escaleras a bajo

Ahora………. Donde íbamos- ya estaba cerca de ser besada otra vez cuando tocaron el timbre.

Mientras Draco se quedo maldiciendo Hermione se iba riendo a abrir la puerta.

Hola Hermione- le saludo una chica con piel pálida, ojos negros profundos, pelo negro y con una gran sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

De su mano iba un niño de la misma edad que Edward, con pelo negro, ojos cafés que brillaban de felicidad.

Hola tía- saludo el pequeño abrazándola- donde está Ed?- termino diciéndole

Está en la sal Jack- dijo dándole una beso en la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Hola leoncita- le encantaba que le digan eso ya que Bleaze y Theo eran como hermanos para ella aunque al principio se sentía raro tanto afecto de parte de ellos.

Hola hermanito-le respondió dándole un abrazo- y Theo?-término diciendo mirando por encima del hombro, cuando sintió que alguien aparecía atrás de ella y le decía:

Hola leoncita……- no pude terminar ya que fue interrumpida el gran grito que había pagado Hermione.

Vuelve hacer eso Theodoro Nott y te juro que nunca más te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra- término de decir todavía agitada por el susto.

Pero yo solo que quería saluda a mi….her…mani…ta…ta….pero veo que….ya…no…no…me quieres haci que mejor me voy-acabo de decir eso se tapo la cara con las manos.

Pansy, Blaise, y Draco que recién bajaba de las escaleras se quedaron viendo la escena confundidos bueno los dos primeros pero el último con cara de indiferencia ya que la escena era muy repetitiva entre esos dos claro y como siempre Hermione caía en las bromas de Teodoro.

Ya déjala en paz Teo-dijo con una cara de aburrimiento

Que….?-dijo Hermione con cara de no entender nada

En ese momento Pansy y Blaise se comenzaron a carcajear por la cara de Hermione y no fue el único el que también se comenzó a reír como loco fue Teo que hasta lloraba de tanto reírse

Hermione e entendiendo que había vuelto a caer en las bromas de Theo se puso furiosa.

Nos vamos Draco ahora…………………………Ed. nos vamos

En ese momento apareció Ed y cogió la mano de su madre y se encaminaron a la chimenea y desaparecieron.

Ves lo que cosas que ocasiones Nott……..hay que vamos hacer contigo y se fue dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Después lo siguió la familia Zabine todavía riéndose y Theodoro sobándose la cabeza del golpe.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a un draco intentando calmar a una sulfurada Hermione

No sé como siempre me hace esto……………….. Ni como sigo cayendo

Ya amor cálmate que quieres hacer si siempre le perdonas todo y vuelves a caer

No ayudas en nada Malfoy

Solo lo llamaba Malfoy cuando estaba real mente enojada o cuando estaba de mal humor y entre nosotros también lo llamaba así cuando estaban haciendo cosas…..mmmmm…. no aptas para menores de edad.

Ya perdona me Hermione –dijo un Teodoro que se lo notaba realmente arrepentido- si me puedes perdonar ¿??????

Ok pero no lo vuelvas hacer estamos? O si no te quedaras sin pastel……-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

No Hermione no seas mala yo no lo volveré hacer palabra de niño bueno si, si me vas a dar pastel verdad?????????

Ok si te doy pastel-dijo recibiendo un abrazo de oso del castaño que casi la deja sin aire por no decir que la pobre casi se pone azul

Ya ya suéltala que me vas a dejar sin esposa-dijo draco con una sonrisa

Si ya déjala después quien controla draco cuando está emocionado-dijo un Blaise

Cállate Blaise…….-dijo un draco sonrojado

Hay con ustedes ya vamos a llegar tarde y todo por sus riñas infantiles-dijo Pansy enojada

Ya ya vamos después doña amargada nos pega-dijo draco que recibió un codazo en el estomago por parte de Pansy y una palmada en la cabeza por Hermione.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el gran salón sin percatarse que toda la escena fue presenciada por una sombra.

"vas a ser mía de nuevo Hermione ya lo veras aunque me cueste toda mi fortuna" fue las últimas palabras que se escucharon de la sombra que minutos después no antes de cerciorarse que no haya nadie en el pasillo desapareció por el mismo lugar por donde se dirigían los demás para el baile que se realizaría a los ex alumnos.

…………….Continuara………


End file.
